When the Sakura Falls
by BloodyFantasy
Summary: She's been living in the shadows for ten years. Her family is a lie, her life is all a lie. Now that she remembers, she's coming for the people who destroyed her life. Mikan Sakura is coming for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story is set in old times. So literally when Japan was still medieval. It's based loosely around a Korean drama though the plot changes throughout the story. The Korean drama is called Iljimae and it's awesome! Highly recommend it if you enjoy Korean drams like I do!**

**So yeah, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE STORY LINE OF ILJIMAE.**

* * *

><p>"Father! Look how beautiful the sakura are this year! Will you teach me to draw them?"<p>

The man gave a small smile at his daughter and looked up at the multiple trees. He watched his daughter run through the gardens, where several sakura trees stood tall.

"Come my daughter, I shall show you the techniques of drawing the sakura."

He watched as his daughter experimented with the colours and the technique he had taught her. The smile on her daughters face made the man smile instantly.

"Sugoi, my daughter! Your drawing looks wonderful. Why don't you go and show your mother and brother?"

"Hai!"

The young girl of eight years old gathered up her skirt and ran over to her mother who was sitting on the patio, with her younger brother.

"Mother! Look! Father taught me how to draw a sakura!"

The auburn haired women smiled at the drawing that her daughter had drawn. The younger boy laughed cheerfully as well. The whole entire family was happy and joyous. They were all amused by the interesting drawing the young girl had drawn. Though underneath the happiness, the man was having bad thoughts. That this year, would be the last time he would ever see the sakura bloom. That this would be the last time he would ever witness his happy family together again.

**Night**

Once his family was resting, the man went around locking the doors around his house. Suddenly, a rustle of the bushes made him turn around in the direction that the sound was heard.**  
><strong>

"What are you doing here?"

A man walked up from behind the shadows and smirked at the man.

"Izumi, I had actually trusted you for a while. But you broke that trust. You promised that we'd serve him together. We'd remain brothers forever. Why did you lie? **Why**?"

"I'm sorry Kuonji, I didn't mean to. Hi-sama decided by herself to promote me. I had no idea."

"You liar! Traitor! Why bother lying to me anymore! Guards, find his family and kill them. I'll take care of him."

Unknown to him, the man's daughter was still awake and peeking through the door. Once she heard the man's command, she immediately tip-toed into the nearest cupboard and slammed it shut causing it to lock. She clutched her knees praying that her mother and younger brother would be able to escape.

Inside the cupboard, there was a small gap just wide enough for the young girl to peek out of. In the distance, she could make out the figure of her father fighting a dark-headed man. They both held long swords and were pointing them at each other. The girl rattled the cupboard as the other dark-headed man held the sword at her father's throat.

"Father! Father!" she cried.

Suddenly, some guards piled into the room checking every corner. Her mother and brother were not there, so she could only hope that they had escaped. But her father was in a difficult situation. The sword was still at his throat, threatening him and guards were still examining the room. A guard walked in front of the cupboard and she held her breath and crouched into a corner.

_Please don't notice me!_ She pleaded in her head.

As the guard tried to open the lock, another guard rushed in. He confirmed that nobody was in the bedrooms.

"There's no one here as well." the guard confirmed and walked away from the cupboard.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she heard the footsteps grow further away and then peeked out to see if her father was still alright.

But the sword was still there at his neck. The picture carved into it was a strange symbol. It was shaped as the outline of a shield with strange dots and lines inside it.

Within a second, the dark-headed man pulled away but then stabbed the man. The man quickly fell to the ground and the figures of the guards started retreating.

"I'm sorry Izumi. But it was a must." the man concluded and walked away into the darkness.

Once she was sure everyone had left, the girl burst into loud sobs. She then used the key she had hidden in her skirt pocket and opened the lock. The girl tip-toed into the garden where her father blood drenched his blue coat and his body lay motionless on the soil. She ran over while crying.

"Father! It's me! Please! Wake up Father! Please!" she cried desperately.

But he did not speak. He only lay there looking up at the night sky and the sakura.

"Father! Please!"

Once her loud cries had turned into softer sobs, she ran out the gates and never took a second glance back at her lifeless father.

**Two days later**

The sun had risen again and the girl was parched and starved. She had not had any food or drink for about two days. Her skirt was torn and her feet were bruised. She had lost her shoes from running too much.

Suddenly, she crashed into a young boy who was dressed as a commoner and was carrying a bag of bread. He wore trousers and a torn up shirt. His raven coloured hair was messy and he had piercing crimson eyes. The girl stared at them with curiosity. Why were they red? She wanted to know.

"Um, I'm sorry." he muttered and walked off.

She raised an eyebrow at the disappearing figure and then continued walking.

Once she had reached the market, she saw a line of guards run by. They were holding up a painted picture of the girl's own face. She quickly ran away from the market.

The girl soon reached a small house that was no bigger than the stable from her original house. Inside, she saw that there was a young women and man crying. Why were they crying?

And then suddenly, the man walked out and spotted her standing there. He wore a casual pair of trousers and a blue shirt. His hair was down to his shoulders and was a pale blonde. He also had striking violet eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave right away!" she stuttered and started to walk off.

"Hey! I didn't saw you had to!" the man called after her but failed since the girl was already out of sight.

_She looked so much like Yuka._

The girl walked back to her house. She saw her father still lying on the ground. Why did no one bother to carry him away? Then, she walked to the nearest sakura tree. This tree was the biggest out of all of the trees. It bloomed brighter than any other tree every year. She stared at it, then grabbed a sharp rock and started carving a word.

The word 'revenge'.

_Father I'll get revenge for you. _Was her last thought before she blacked out.

Unknown to her, a man with blonde hair came around the corner and smiled softly at her sleeping figure on the dirt.

"Your name is now Mikan Anjo and I, Narumi Anjo am your father. I'm sorry."

He picked her up and walked away with the sleeping figure in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so if you guys didn't get the last part, the <strong>**man was obviously Narumi and he kinda used his alice on her to make her forget. I'm not sure how he could use a pheromone alice to make her get amnesia but lets just pretend that happened :P**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**And I really need a beta so if your able to beta my stories, please PM me!**

**- BloodyFantasy  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me BloodyFantasy! So this is chapter two of When the Sakura Falls! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ILJIMAE**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time, Mikan's POV<strong>

"Mikan! It's time for you to wake up! And don't take an hour like you did yesterday! Geez, I almost died of starvation because of you! You've got to make me breakfast! Hurry up! I'm not going to wait until dinner again! The sun is already high in the sky yet you are still half asleep!"

I groaned at the feminine yet masculine voice of my father, Narumi Anjo.

"Otou-san! Five more minutes!" I exclaimed groggily.

He didn't reply. Instead, I heard the door of my tiny room open and heavy footsteps. Suddenly, my bed covers were ripped out of my hands.

"Argh! Otou-san! Didn't I say five more minutes?"

"This child! I'll whack you with a broomstick if you're not careful!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Just don't hit me please!" I pleaded as I jumped out of my bed with fear.

As soon as my father left the room, I dressed in a cotton shirt, some sandals and a skirt that was stitched up several times. I then quickly patted my hair down and walked outside.

Once I was finished eating breakfast with my father, I waved goodbye to him as I left the house and walked passed the familiar road. Finally, I could go out and be free again. Wander the streets that I call my territory! Where I can be Mikan!

I walked until I reached the market place, then stopped at the front of a small shop that my friend Anna, my childhood friend owned. A bakery to be exact. I visit every morning., though my memories of my youth are fuzzy but I can vaguely remember running around with Anna.

Though sometimes, I remember a strange place, where sakura petals fall. And a family, a rich family. But I can never make out their faces. I wonder where that fits into my childhood?

As soon as I stepped into the place, Anna's sister Nonoko greeted me with a huge smile on her face and started to talk in a speed no one could comprehend.

"Mikan! Guess what? The government is now allowing females to attend school! Now I don't have to study all these formulas by myself! I can be educated by proper tutors! How exciting is that?"

I nodded barely understanding her words but I finally caught on.

"What? They are? Oh shoot! My father will force me to go! He'll probably chain me up and deliver me in a box to the school if he really wanted to!"

"Come on Mikan! It can't be that bad! Though I really dread to learn mathematics! I saw my cousin's homework his tutor had set him and I saw letters! You don't need letters in math do you? At least that's what I have always believed." Anna laughed.

A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of the letters and numbers my Father would make me learn. He wanted to started tutoring me by himself since he was a 'highly commendable member of society' back in his day. I just laughed. My father's a locksmith in the village! How could a locksmith have been a 'highly commendable person in society'?

"Thanks for the support but I think I'll just hide it from my father. I would really appreciate if you didn't tell him about the news or that I was here." I smiled sweetly and walked off.

Oh no. Father would hunt me down. Perhaps I should catch the nearest boat and take off... No, that would be no good. Father knows all of the boatmen around here. They would definitely tell him where I had gone. What if I just hid out in the bushes and lived with the cats until I was eighty? Nah, the cats would probably eat me alive.

My deep thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a scream.

"MIKAN ANJO! Why did you hide the news that you were able to go to school? It's joyous news! Absolutely great news! I've already sent an enrollment letter to the school! Hopefully you can attend early of next week! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Ah crap. That was my father. I burst into a sprint, almost knocking the kind old lady next to me over.

But that old man was fast. He caught up to me in a second. Then he dragged me by the ear back to the village and started screaming at me in front of everyone in the market place.

"You thought I wouldn't know? The notice was placed all over the village board! FEMALES NOW ALLOWED TO ATTEND SCHOOL! I was shocked but so happy for you! But, you! You just try and hide from me! I would have eventually found out one day! You will be exiled to the forest for a day; without food! That is your punishment!"

"What? No food? Father, please! I'll get onto my knees and apologize! So please don't send me into the forest!" I begged.

He just shook his head and forcefully dragged me into the forest.

"I'm sorry Mikan. But you'll have to go to school. It's your father's wish." he said before he walked away, leaving me behind.

After a couple of hours, it started to rain. It was also getting quite dark and I ended up on the side of a small road, hoping someone would come by.

Hmph! I guess staying in the forest wouldn't be that bad, even though I'm getting rained on! I have the company of the animals! Yes! The possums and rats and bats... Okay, maybe I couldn't count on the animals.

Suddenly, I heard horse hooves from a distance slowly getting closer.

As they grew nearer, I could see a figure of a man and a horse. The man was dressed in a fine suit and wore a long, black coat. Probably made out of silk. He had piercing crimson eyes that looked like they could burn me if he tried. He glared at me and then stared at my wet and messy hair.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"My father, left me here. Because I didn't want to school! I mean! You don't leave your own daughter out here in the forest because she doesn't want to go to school, do you? What's so bad about not going to school? My mother probably never went!" I replied angrily.

"You shouldn't be taking out your anger on me. Even though you should be left out here, I simply can not let a girl like you freeze. Here, hop on my horse." he offered.

"No! Why should I? I don't even know you! For all I know, you could take me to your house and then kill me!" I snapped.

"Hmph, I don't kill people. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. You probably know me as Lord Jinno's son."

My jaw dropped in realization.

"Oh! Um..Lord Hyuuga. Ano...I'd be honored to uh, ride with you. Thank you very much for offering."

"I'm not doing this because I usually go around helping girls. I'm just doing this because you looked like a wet and ugly puppy." he smirked.

"Whatever!" I frowned as I poked out my tongue.

Then, I stepped onto the horse and sat onto of the strange creature.

We didn't talk much. He would occasionally grunt but I just assumed he did that because he was an animal. But of course he probably wasn't. Because I could tell that he was a noble. He was Lord Jinno's son. His father was the Army Guard and serves the Emperor. He was frequently described as a man whose glance could pierce your soul. His eyes didn't exactly have that effect on me but they were kind of scary. I mean, who has red eyes?

Once we arrived back into the village, I bowed as a form of respect.

"Thank you for uh, taking me back home. Though I'm not sure what my father would say." I smiled.

"Hmph, your father must be invincible to put up with you. You seemed to be adoringly looking back at me every minutes while we were on horseback." he smirked, yet again.

"Why you-" I began but was cut off.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked annoyed.

"So that I can find you tomorrow. You can repay me tomorrow." he stated.

"What? You're really making me regret riding with you. But my name is Mikan Anjo. Now goodbye!" I told him as I stomped off back home. I wonder what father would say if he saw me back home?

**Natsume's POV**

Anjo? It can't be. He didn't have a daughter. His wife was killed when I left. So why did she have the same last name?

Just a coincidence, right? Probably.

I mustn't think too much about it. It's all in the past. I better get home. Father will probably scold me again.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review! Last time I got plenty of favourites and alerts but only one review :( <strong>

**Oh! And a massive thanks to my new beta: YuukiHarada2078!**

**- BloodyFantasy**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time – Mikan<strong>'s<strong> POV<strong>****

"Mikan! Please go to school! I've waited for this day ever since you were born!" My father pleaded.

"Why? Why father? Is there any reason for me to go to school? You know that I'll only cause trouble! Remember when you tried to tutor me? I absolutely hated it! So please father, don't make me!" I shouted.

"Mikan! It would make me happy. And… And it would be your mother's last wish. To see you learn." he muttered.

I stared at his face. It was filled with longing and sadness. Every time my late mother was mentioned, he would have a pained look on his face. All I know is I that she died from giving birth to me. Father would never tell me about her. Though he evidently knows a lot about her.

He would become quiet every time she was mentioned, (Which was very rare for him) so I try my best to avoid the topic.

"Fine! I'll try it! But if I dislike it, I'm quitting straight away! Okay?" I said sternly.

"Yes! Thank you Mikan! I promise you that you won't regret it!" he cheered.

I sighed, what did I get myself into? Even though I said that I would quit if I disliked it, my father would probably force me to stay in school. Ah! Why was I so stupid? Why did I agree to this?

Oh well, now that I've agreed to it, I'm definitely not backing out! Because there is no 'give up' in Mikan Anjo's vocabulary!  
><strong><br>**~0~****

The next morning, I was dragged out of bed. By my so-called "loving" Father.

"Oh Mikan! It's time go to school! Hurry up and get dressed for your first day of school!" he exclaimed in his singing voice.

I groaned as I started getting dressed for school. I threw on a cotton, red shirt that the granny next door gave me and I also wore my black skirt. The skirt that been mended many times and I was surprised that it still actually fits me. Usually, I don't wear skirts or dresses. I prefer wearing clothes that are comfortable to move around in, such as pants and loose shirts. Though my Father disapproved greatly. He thought that females should dress appropriately and that they shouldn't be running around town in male clothings.

The school was a good thirty minutes away from our house, and so my father and I set off on the journey. The school was a place where until yesterday, only males attended. I wasn't quite sure why they changed the law but I sure disapproved of it! It was a place where commoners and higher-ranks both studied. Though if you messed with the higher-ranks, they would put you through hell for the rest of the time you're in school. The government probably wanted to keep females away from such a violent environment. Anna and Nonoko would probably be there though. They would probably take any opportunity to learn.

As we reached the metal gates, I glanced at my father to see if he was sure about making me go. His face was full of determination. So that meant he was dead set on me going to school.

I sighed to myself. I'll just keep to myself, hide my face and hope that no one realizes I'm even there! That should be a good plan! I waved to my father and forced a smile on my face. Alright. Time to face hell.

"Mikan! Wow! You're really here! I thought you'd try to ditch! But anyways, aren't you happy? We get to study!" a voice called out.

Oh no. My plans of being invisible shattered as I realized that Anna and Nonoko would be my side. They were probably the loudest duo in the market place. Why were they my friends again? Oh right, because Mikan Anjo befriends everyone.

"Anna! Didn't you see me trying to be invisible?" I shouted.

Okay, invisible mode, completely ruined.

"Oh! Sorry Mikan! Anyways, how excited are you?" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Never been more excited." I answered sarcastically.

We walked into a courtyard and saw that there was a board with a large piece of paper stuck on it. The piece of paper had a massive, red arrow drawn on it which was pointing to the left. Well, I guess we know which way the classrooms are now. We turned left and entered a small room. The teacher was already there and about three quarters of the students were there as well. Anna, Nonoko and I were the one quarter. There were chairs and tables in the back half of the room while there were mats and small wooden boards at the front. Obviously, the chairs were for the high-ranks while us, commoners were left with the small and unattractive furniture.

Anna, Nonoko and I hesitantly sat down on a mat and smiled at the teacher who was glaring at us. I decided to speak on behalf of us.

"Uh, we're new. And I'm Mikan, she's Anna and the girl next to her is Nonoko." I greeted as I pointed to each of them.

"Hm, just sit. You ladies are to call me Sensei. Seeing as you're females, you probably don't know much. But I'm not going through the lessons we've already learned. So I'll just teach today and then you can catch up after the lesson." he muttered.

He's awfully bright and he has quite an interesting name. I looked at the books placed on the tables and saw that they were all very thick. Aw! I wonder how much I have to catch up on? I then examined the other class members. Like me, there were also some females who were here for the first time. Both who were commoners and high-ranks. But there were still more males in the class. But then I saw something astonishing! The man, Lord Hyuuga who helped me yesterday was also here, sitting in a chair!

I quickly turned back to face the front of the classroom and watched_ _Sensei go on about something I didn't understand. Of course he was here! He looked about the same age as me, and he was one of the higher-ranks. Of course he would come to school and study! I hope he doesn't notice me though!__

**~0~**

As the sun began to set, Anna, Nonoko and I walked away with headaches. Well, I'm not so sure about Anna and Nonoko but I definitely had a migraine! I never want to look at a book again!

I reached my house first. Anna and Nonoko peeked inside. They have lived in the bakery alone, all their lives and were always curious about my house.

"Okay! You guys can come in!" I finally exclaimed.

They were examining my house's garden like detectives! I didn't want them to find out every little thing about the front of my house! And then they squealed and ran inside to check out my room. I stayed behind and looked at the flowers planted in our garden.

I wasn't sure why, but flowers always flooded my head with strange images. I always saw an image of Sakuras falling. Then a sword. I wasn't sure what it meant, but after a while I would always get a headache. Yet, it also calmed me. For some reason. I probably just had a vivid imagination.

While I was staring at the flowers, I felt a tap on my back. Immediately, I turned around with my hands raised in a fighting stance. Well, I couldn't fight, so if the person actually attacked me, I would be screwed. To my surprise, I saw Lord Hyuuga again. He was smirking and amused at my stance.

Was it wrong?

"W-what do you want? Lord Hyuuga" I stuttered and hastily added his name to show respect.

"Hn. Payment. For yesterday." he simply stated.

"Oh! How did you find me?" I asked.

"I followed you. Now give me the payment." he said bluntly.

"Hai! Hai!" I saluted and reached for my pocket where I kept my bag of money.

As I felt inside my pocket, I grew alarmed. My bag wasn't there. Where was my money? I was sure I walked out this morning with it full! So where had the money gone?

"Wait a minute please! I'll go get the money!" I yelled as I ran off into my house.

"Father! Are you there? Please be home!" I shouted.

Sadly, I received no reply. I then yelled for Anna and Nonoko but I was also received with quietness. Where were they? I hope they weren't snooping in the cellar. I really don't want to break down the door. Again. I sighed, and walked out with empty hands and faced Lord Hyuuga.

"U-um, I'm not sure where my money bag went and my father's not home at the moment. So, can I pay you tomorrow?" I murmured quickly.

Lord Hyuuga glared at me for a while and then just walked off.

"I'm sorry!" I called out.

But suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. I ran up to him wondering what had happened. When I got closer I saw that my father was also there. Lord Hyuuga and him were locked in a staring contest. As I was about to speak, my father spoke.

"Na-Natsume?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and a massive thanks to my beta, YuukiHarada2078!<strong>

**Oh and yes alices are included, but they'll be used later :)  
><strong>

**Please review! **

**Until next time,  
><strong>

**- BloodyFantasy**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on When the Sakura Falls<strong>

_Lord Hyuuga glared at me for a while and then just walked off._

_"I'm sorry!" I called out._

_But suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. I ran up to him wondering what had happened. When I got closer I saw that my father was also there. Lord Hyuuga and he were locked in a staring contest. As I was about to speak, my father spoke._

_"Na-Natsume?"_

**Mikan POV**

"A-ano, do you know Lord Hyuuga, otou-san?" I asked my father.

I didn't get an answer. They were still staring at each other. Finally, my father was the first to break out of the staring contest.

"Not at all Mikan! Ahahaha, now why don't you go inside first Mikan? I'll just send Lord Hyuuga out!" he stuttered nervously.

I hesitantly walked back into the house and sighed. Obviously my father knew Lord Hyuuga. It wasn't hard to tell. But what was their relationship? Maybe my father offended Lord Hyuuga somehow? No, judging by Lord Hyuuga's personality, anyone who offended him would probably be either dead or in prison by now.

Quietly, I started making dinner. Since father always came home late and was tired, I had to make dinner. I remember the first time father taught me how to cook. We ended up eating soggy eggs. Up to this day, I'm still unsure how it's even possible to make eggs turn soggy. That was when I was seven. I'm sure I've improved a lot since father gulps down the food in under a minute.

Once I was finished, I walked out to the garden to call father in for dinner. Surprisingly, Lord Hyuuga was still there. Locked in another staring contest with my father. Seriously, what was with these staring contests? Though I assumed they didn't want to interrupt them and quietly walked away. That is, until father said my name.

"Mikan, she's special. She has a rare alice. I've heard rumours and I don't like what Kuonji is planning. She's innocent. And I'm going to protect her."

"When did anyone give you the right to protect her? You don't even know her. She could have been a daughter of a murder, or a wandering samurai. You never know what has happened to her." Lord Hyuuga retorted.

"Natsume, I know she's not the daughter of that sort. I knew her parents. They were kind and generous people. If I didn't take her in, who knew where she'd be right now? With another family? Wandering the streets alone? Or even worse, dead? Natsume, I know you'd have done the same when you saw how fragile she looked."

"Fine, Narumi, whatever you say. But remember that you can't protect her forever."

"I know Natsume, I know. But it's the least I can do for Yuka." my father murmured.

There was a peaceful silence for a while, and then Lord Hyuuga walked away. My father stayed glued to his spot and watched as Lord Hyuuga walk into the distance.

Who was Kuonji? What is an alice? Why is Father protecting me? What did he mean by parents? Isn't he my father? And who was Yuka?

It was all so confusing! I didn't understand. But I don't think I even want to understand. It was all too complex, like a horrible and long equation. That's why I didn't want to go to school. I walked back into the house I tried to find Anna and Nonoko to tell them about what just happened, but they were nowhere in sight. Finally when I decided to give up, I walked back into my room I saw Anna and Nonoko sitting on my futon, giggling while lost in their own little world. I rolled my eyes and smiled, they're such strange girls.

"Hey! Where were you two before?" I yelled Anna's ear.

"Mikan! You startled me! But we found a secret passageway!" Anna replied.

"Really? That's so interesting! You have to show me! Let's go!" I exclaimed forgetting about Lord Hyuuga

They navigated through the backdoor of our house, past the stables and into the dense forest behind our house. Trees and branches blocked our path and I ended up with small scratches once we had finally reached our destination. We had arrived at a small clearing where the sun was shining through brightly. But surprisingly, Anna and Nonoko had disappeared. I tried yelled out but there was no answer.

"Anna, Nonoko? Where did you take me? I can't stay out too late! Did you two forget about that? I remember the last time I stayed at your bakery until very late? My father was furious! My drawings were all confiscated!"

"Anna! Nonoko! I think it's about time we go back! I don't know the way so can you two just please come out now!"

After a good ten minutes, they still didn't come out. Where were they? It was beginning to get dark and I was just a little afraid. Okay, I was a lot afraid. I mean, you don't know what comes out after dark! I began running as fast as I could, but I didn't get far before I tripped over a tree branch.

"Itai, where am I?" I muttered to myself as I stood up.

Suddenly, I heard rustling in the bushes. The rustling sound grew closer and closer. Are these the creatures that came out after dark and harassed humans, my father use to tell me about? I hope not! The bush next to me moved and I whimpered out in fear. I can't die here! I've got so much more I want to do! I shook my head and stared at the bush which had stopped moving. I gathered up all my determination and smiled. I wouldn't die here! I moved my hands into a fighting stance and prepared. A figure then jumped out of the bush.

"Die! Die! Die!" I shouted as I swung my hands around trying to hit the figure. But my hopeless swings were stopped by a hand.

"Hey chibi, stop trying to hit me. I'm not going to harass you so please just stay quiet!" a man's voice whispered.

I looked up and in light of the moon; I saw the face of a man with a star tattoo on the left side of his face. I glanced up in curiosity. The man certainly didn't look like someone who would even harm a fly. His dark navy hair was almost impossible to see in the darkness of the forest and he wore a long black coat. Who was he?

"Um, who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Shh! Talk softer, or else they'll find me! Please!" he replied, still whispering.

"Uh, okay. So, who are you? Who's after you? Oh! Is this like those stories where you're the hero and there are bad guys after you?" I exclaimed softly.

"I'm Andou Tsubasa. And it's not like those ancient stories with those heroes and bad guys. I'm simply just a guy who owes a debt but really, I don't actually owe the debt since I've already paid it off but the other people want more money from me. And they're officials so I can't report them since they'd clearly be in favour of the police." He explained.

"Oh, that's quite serious." I replied.

"And I'm also waiting for someone since they said that they would go retrieve some data for me about those officials but she isn't coming back! Maybe she's dead?"

"Oi, Tsubasa, do you seriously think I would die so easily?" A new voice snorted.

"Ah! Misaki! You're alive! So, where's the data?" Tsubasa exclaimed in glee.

A woman stepped out of the shadows and I was able to make out that her hair was the colour of a faded red and she had chocolate brown eyes. She wore a yukata that was the colour of sakura petals.

"It's here, oh! You found a stray cat." The girl named Misaki smiled at me while waving a strange envelope in the air.

"Konbanwa. My name is, Anjou Mikan. And I'm not a stray cat, I'm just lost." I introduced.

"Well, my name is Harada Misaki, nice to meet you! Just call me Misaki; I hate all of those formalities. I'm assuming you've met that idiot over there. If he starts to annoy you, feel free to hit him." She smiled while pointed at Tsubasa.

"Ah, sure." I replied while sweat dropping.

"So what are you doing in this scary forest?" Misaki asked.

"Ano, well, I got lost." I replied hanging my head in shame.

Misaki simply just smiled and asked me where I lived. It turned out that she was familiar with the route of the forest and approximately knew where my village was, but not exactly.

"Well, since you're lost, we'll lead you back to the nearest village. I'm pretty sure it's a neighbouring village to yours. I'm sure you'll be able to find your way back once you're there." Tsubasa offered.

"Ah! Thank you so much! That would be a great help!"

With that as a cue, Tsubasa and Misaki started walking away from me.

"Wait for me!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with the pair.

While walking to the neighbouring village, Tsubasa told me that he and Misaki were the same age but he was older by seven months. Misaki then started beating Tsubasa up saying that it was unnecessary because Tsubasa didn't act his age at all.

"So, how old are you exactly?" I asked trying to stop Tsubasa suffering from a major concussion.

Misaki stopped hitting Tsubasa and glanced over at me, while Tsubasa gave me a thankful smile.

"Well, I'm twenty but that idiot over there is twenty one. I'll be twenty one in spring!" she explained.

"Oh! You two are both older than me! I'm seventeen!" I cheerfully told them.

"Alright then, you're our kohai!" Tsubasa cheered while Misaki smacked him on the head.

We then were warped into a discussion about where Misaki and Tsubasa were from. Misaki told me that they lived on the coast of Japan. Due to circumstances, they were forced to move. I remembered that Tsubasa had told me a very strange explanation about the circumstances and why they were forced to move.

"So basically, you guys paid back your debt but those rich officials wanted even more money?" I confirmed.

"Yep! And now we're running away from them since we have no money!" Tsubasa grinned.

"BAKA! Don't speak so lightly of it!" Misaki yelled while hitting Tsubasa again.

I just simply sweat dropped at how familiar this scene was. Suddenly, there was a clearing in the path ahead and a small village was visible. I smiled and then walked towards the village. Tsubasa and Misaki soon bed me farewell and we parted ways.

I walked down a steep hill and tried approaching an old man to ask for directions.

"Excuse me? Would you happen to know how long it takes to get to the neighbouring village?"

"What? Neighbouring village? We ain't got no neighbouring village. You might want to leave now, this village ain't safe." He shouted as he walked away into the night.

I stood there staring at him walk off. What a strange man. Maybe I'll ask someone else. I'm pretty sure this place would have a neighbouring village; most villages are connected by some form of nature.

Unfortunately for me, there weren't many people out this late at night. When I finally found a young man walking around the market square and asked him, he replied by saying that he was unsure. After aimlessly wandering around for a while, I saw another person. I person who looked strangely familiar.

She had cropped raven hair which was rather strange since not many girls would wear short hair, and her most noticeable feature was her amethyst eyes. Because my curiosity got the best of me, I walked up to her and smiled brightly.

"Hello, I was wondering if you knew how to get to a neighbouring village?"

She looked up at me and gave me a blank look. Then she continued staring at me while replying in a monotone voice.

"Walk up to the river by the east, cross the bridge, pass the forest, keep running straight, that way you won't get lost and then you'll be there. Quickest route."

I thanked her and without anymore conversation, rushed to the river. Father would probably kill me and then slaughter my ghost! I shivered as I ran through the forest. When I reached a clearing I sighed a breath of relief. I was finally back in my village.

~0~

"Mikan Anjou! Where were you? I was so worried! And you say you were lost in a forest? The forest only has one path! You'd think you would have common sense to stick to the path and not go into the trees!"

My father finished his rant and I could still see the smoke coming out of his ears. I cowered in fear as I apologised over and over again.

"You are banned from leaving this house! Forever! I'll make sure of that! And you've got a lot of washing to do! I need to wear my nice yukata so make sure it's ironed before tonight!"

"Yes father." I saluted and ran away to start on the washing.

I sighed to myself. Why was life so cruel? Why did I just have to get lost? Why? Well, this washing won't wash itself. I better start or else father will seriously kill me.

Not long after I had hung up all the clothes, I heard the sound of a plate smashing. Quickly, I ran towards the kitchen where the sound had come from. Once I arrived, my eyes widened in surprise and I also almost dropped the shirt I was holding. Why was _this person_ here?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi...So I'm alive :) Sorry for the massive wait! I had a major writers block. So from now on the longest you'll probably need to wait for a new chapter will probably be a month. And because of this, I'm going to try make the chapters longer! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>

**Unbeta-ed.  
><strong>

**-BloodyFantasy**


End file.
